


Sound

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam, M/M, Manipulative Dean, Multi, Punishment, Sam is a bad actor, Scared Sam, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enjoys his punishment a little too much and starts getting into trouble on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by bruble: Can you do one where Sam is getting punished, it doesn't matter why, but he actually ends up enjoying his punishment but pretends to hate it. Then he starts constantly getting in trouble so he can get said punishment again. You can pick the punishment and how it ends but I have just really wanted that prompt.

The first time Dean had sounded him, it had been completely and utterly overwhelming. He’d watched as the demon sunk the metal rod into his urethra and he’d cried when the demon had pulled it out because it had just been so, so, _so_ good. It had left him breathless, dazed, and desperate for more.

 

Dean had put the sounding kit away after he started to cry and had gathered him in his arms and shushed him and told him that everything was going to be okay, and when he’d begged him to keep going, Dean had praised him for wanting to please him so badly. Sam had tried to tell him that he’d enjoyed it, that he wanted to continue because it felt good, but Dean had just kissed him and told him that he didn’t have to speak about it. Sam had obeyed, and stayed quiet.

 

***

 

“You’ve been a very bad boy,” Dean admonishes.

 

Sam bites his lip and trembles from Dean’s tone. He knows he’s going to be punished for disobeying, that Dean is probably going to spank him or worse for breaking the rules. “I’m sorry, Master. I promise I’ll be good from now on.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “You are very good most of the time, but sometimes you get it into your head to be a disobedient little pet and I have to punish you. Do you know why you’re being punished this time?”

 

Sam nods. “Yes, Master.”

 

“And why are you being punished, Sammy?” Dean lifts his chin and stares unyieldingly into his eyes.

 

“For not sucking Master’s cock when you ordered me to,” Sam says shamefully. He hadn’t felt like it yesterday, and Dean hadn’t pressed the issue; the demon had asked him if he was sure he didn’t want to, told him he was going to be punished in the morning when he said, _yes, I’m sure,_ and had called Cas to him and promised the former angel a reward for his obedience.

 

“And why is that bad?” Dean prompts.

 

“It’s bad because all of my holes belong to Master and he should be able to use them whenever he wants to.” He looks away from Dean’s piercing gaze. He knows that he was bad, knows that he belongs to Dean and is Dean’s to use as he sees fit. “I’m sorry,” he adds. He truly is, too. He always regrets disobeying his Master the moment Dean turns to him and says, _“I’m disappointed in you, Sam.”_ He wants to be good for his Master and get praised for being obedient and doing what Dean tells him to do.

 

Dean stands and straightens himself. “And how many holes of yours do I own, baby?”

 

Sam answers without hesitation. “All two, Master.”

 

Dean smiles and shakes his head. “You have a lot more holes than that, Sammy. Of course, I own your mouth and your greedy little asshole, but...” He seals his hands over Sam’s ears. “I own these holes too.” He pinches Sam’s nose. “And these two.” He rubs his hand over Sam’s bare chest. “And every. Single. Pore.” He starts to stroke Sam’s cock to hardness. “But those holes aren’t much fun. No, today, I am going to be reminding you of who owns this particular hole.” He taps on Sam’s slit.

 

Sam starts to squirm. He _hates_ it when Dean puts a catheter in him, hates when Dean plugs him up and makes him wait. He closes his eyes with a sigh of defeat.

 

“I’m going to tell you everything I’m going to do before I do it just like I always do,” Dean promises. “That way, you don’t have to be afraid or tense up or worry about what I’m going to do next. Today, I’m going to sound you.”

 

Sam’s eyes fly open and his breath hitches. “W-what?” This can’t be a _punishment,_ can it? Dean can’t possibly be _punishing_ him by doing something he loved so much.

 

“I’m going to sound you,” Dean repeats.

 

Sam’s breathing speeds up. “I... You’re... You’re going to s-sound me?”

 

Dean spreads out the sounding kit on a nearby table. “Are you scared, Sammy? I’m not going to do anything until you’re ready.”

 

Sam swallows hard. He considers telling Dean that sounding him wouldn’t be much of a punishment, but he stops himself. “A l-little,” he lies. “But I want to be good for you and take my punishment like a good little pet.”

 

Dean smiles warmly at him. “There’s my good Sammy. I wish I didn’t have to punish you at all, but you were very naughty. I promise it’ll be over soon, though, okay?”

 

Sam makes a little noise of distress. He doesn’t want it to be over quickly. He wants it to last for hours. Dean fills a syringe with lube and he whimpers. The demon holds it to the tip of his cock. “Please,” he begs. He wants Dean to put it in right now and fuck him with it, wants to feel the cold lube slide down his cock, breaching him in new and wonderful ways.

 

Dean soothes him with a hand at his hip. “Do you want me to get Cas for you? He can hold your hand or something.”

 

Sam looks down and groans at the sight of Dean holding the syringe just next to his cock, close but not touching. He starts to tremble with anticipation. That’s going to be _inside_ him soon. “N-no. I’ll be brave,” he promises. It actually would be nice to have Cas here, but that would just mean that he’d have to wait longer for Dean to stuff his cock.

 

“If you change your mind, just let me know,” Dean says. He once again positions the syringe at the tip of Sam’s cock. “Tell me when.”

 

Sam waits what he hopes is a convincing amount of time before saying, “N-now.” The stutter in his voice is only partially faked; he wants this so badly that his voice really is shaking.

 

Dean slides the syringe into his cock and he throws back his head and chokes back a moan. Then the demon presses down and lube starts to slide down his cock, cool and delicious and utterly amazing. He isn’t able to stop the punched-out sound he makes when Dean pulls out the syringe. “Shh, it’s gone now,” Dean soothes him.

 

Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t want it to be gone. He wants it in him, stretching him open, fucking him apart. He whimpers as Dean selects the third largest sound in the kit and approaches him.

 

“This won’t hurt, okay?” Dean says. “I’m going to put it in you now.” He slides the tip of the sound into Sam’s cock and Sam whines at the intrusion. It’s too good, and it’s too much, and he can feel every single millimeter inching down his shaft. Dean pauses and he whimpers. “You okay, Sammy?”

 

Sam nods, because he’s more than okay. He’s in ecstasy. He looks down just in time to see more of the sound disappear into his slit. It’s perfect, watching his cock gobble up inch after inch of hard, unyielding metal. His breath catches in his throat as it bottoms out. “N-no,” he slurs. He doesn’t want it to end, doesn’t want it to ever stop. He clenches around the metal to try to draw it deeper and his cock bobs up and down with the motion, rubbing the sound against the inner walls of his cock and giving him a slick, delicious friction. He does it again.

 

“I’m going to leave it in for five minutes,” Dean announces. “Then your punishment will be over and I’ll take you to Cas and the three of us can cuddle for the rest of the day, okay?”

 

Sam nods mindlessly. He doesn’t think he can handle five minutes of the sound just _resting_ there, filling him up, driving him out of his mind. He wants Dean to fuck him with it, to twist it and pull it out and push it deeper.

 

“Do you want me to talk you through it?” Dean asks.

 

Sam nods. He needs Dean to think that he hates this, that he’s uncomfortable and unhappy so he’ll do it again.

 

Dean takes his hand and squeezes gently. “It’s okay, Sammy. It’ll be over soon and then we can have a nice, relaxing day. Only four more minutes, baby boy. Shh, it’s all right. I’m right here.”

 

Sam lets himself tune out the sounds of Dean’s voice. He focuses instead on the pressure of the sound inside of him, on the way it fills him up and rubs against him and shifts with every breath. He’s never felt anything like it, and he’s more aroused than he’s been in weeks.

 

After a few more minutes, Dean puts a steady hand on his hip and slowly pulls the sound out. Sam whimpers and starts to cry because it’s so, so, _so_ good, and he _needs_ more, needs Dean to push it back in and fuck him with it until he comes, needs to keep the sound inside him. He tries to chase it with his hips, but Dean holds him steady. “It’s okay, Sam. It’s over now. Be a good boy and we won’t have to do this again, all right?”

 

Sam nods, already thinking of how he’s going to disobey next.

 

***

 

Sam makes sure to pay extra attention to sucking Dean’s cock, using every trick he’s ever learned to bring the demon to the brink faster than ever. He makes sure to lick his lips when he’s done and thank Dean for his cream.

 

“I see that punishment really worked,” Dean muses two days later as Sam moans around his length. “God, Sammy, your _mouth._ ”

 

Sam grins around his Master’s cock. Time for Part Two.

 

***

 

Sam starts with small little acts of disobedience. He spills his milk on purpose at breakfast. He refuses to clean up afterwards and makes a note to do something nice for Cas when Dean makes the former angel clean it up instead. Dean snaps when Sam doesn’t rise and start clearing the table when Dean orders them to wash the dishes.

 

“That’s it, Sam. I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, but I’m gonna get it out. Come with me to the punishment room. You, too, Cas. I think having someone watching will do Sam a world of good.”

 

Cas freezes. “The... The dishes?” He always seizes up when he’s given two orders one after another.

 

Dean smiles at him. “Leave them for later. Sam will do them after his punishment.”

 

Sam whimpers. “Please, don’t punish me, Master,” he begs. He starts to tremble in anticipation of what’s about to happen.

 

“If you didn’t want to be punished, you shouldn’t have disobeyed,” Dean says as he drags Sam out of the room. “You know what the consequences are for being bad, Sammy. Time to face the music.”

 

***

 

Dean takes his time strapping Sam down and filling a syringe with lube. By the time he’s done, syringe poised to plunge into his little brother’s leaking dick, Sam is trembling with anticipation, biting his lip, and moaning softly with need.

 

“You seem to have gotten very forgetful lately,” Dean says as he traces the head of Sam’s cock with the blunt tip of the syringe. “First, you forget how completely and totally I own you.” He dips the syringe into Sam’s cock, earning him a whimper, then pulls it out. “Then you forget how to be obedient.” He puts the syringe down on the table beside him. “And then... You forget that you’re a horrible actor.” He shakes his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Sam.”

 

Sam’s heart drops. He’s been caught, and worse, he’s disappointed Dean. “I’m s-sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t... I wanted... I’m sorry.” He tries to turn away, but Dean is on one side and Cas is on the other, so there’s nowhere to turn. He tries to bring his hands down to cover his face, but the bonds hold tight. He whimpers as Dean splays one hand over his stomach.

 

“First you disobeyed me, then you deceived me, then you defied me again.” Dean shakes his head. “You have no idea how unhappy that makes me, Sammy. All I ask of you is that you be good for me. I feed you, I provide for you, I make sure that you’re safe and warm at night and I give you all of my love and you can’t even be honest with me?” Dean removes his hand and shrugs. “It’s like you don’t love me anymore.”

 

Sam whimpers. “I do love you, Master, I swear! I love you so much! I’ll be good from now on, I promise! I’ll never be bad again and I’ll never deceive you either. I’ll be good for you, Master! Please believe me.”

 

Dean pulls up a stool and sits down heavily. “You say that every time, Sammy. Every time it’s the same story. ‘Master, I’ll do better,’ and ‘I’m so sorry,’ and ‘I swear I’ll be good,’ yet you keep disobeying. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He looks away. “Maybe you’re just not trainable.”

 

Sam starts to cry. “I’m n-not, I promise! I’ll be s-so good! Just give me another chance, p-please!” He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Dean gets rid of him. He needs his Master, needs Cas, needs _this._ “Please, I’m sorry!” He hiccups a little when Dean pets his hair.

 

“One last chance, okay, Sammy? Show me you can be good and I promise I’ll keep you.”

 

Sam nods desperately. “I won’t disappoint you again,” he promises.

 

Dean smiles at him and leans down to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to untie you now, sweetheart. I want you to stay here and think about what you’ve done for an hour. I’ll come get you when the time is up and then I’ll take care of you, okay?”

 

Sam nods solemnly as Dean unties him. He sniffles. “Thank you, Master.”

 

Dean pats his head. “Come on, Cas. Let’s leave Sam to think for a little while.”

 

He leads a teary-eyed Castiel out of the room.

 

“You weren’t really going to get rid of Sammy, were you?” Cas asks once they’re out of hearing range.

 

Dean grins and picks up Cas. “No, sweetheart. I would never do that to either of you. I love you too much.” He boops Cas on the nose and the former angel giggles.

 

“But Sam is going to be sad when he’s done,” Cas says, frowning. “He’s going to think you’re gonna get rid of him if he’s bad.”

 

Dean squeezes Castiel. “Let me worry about that, baby. I’ll take care of Sammy. You just focus on being my good little angel so I don’t have to punish you too.”

 

Cas snuggles into Dean’s chest. “I will, Master.”

 

Dean rewards his pet with a gentle kiss. “Good boy, Cas.”


End file.
